Stakataka (Pokémon)
|} Stakataka (Japanese: ツンデツンデ Tundetunde) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is one of the Ultra Beasts and is known by the code name UB Assembly (Japanese: UB: Lay). Biology Stakataka is composed of dark-gray, square stone lifeforms stacked together to form a four-sided tower with a spindly leg extending from each corner. According to Phyco, a single Stakataka consists of 150 of these lifeforms. Each stone square has a black underside with a circular blue eye located in the center. Its eyes turn red whenever it is angered or faces off against others.https://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/ultra/en-us/gallery-detail-6.html The lighter gray stone squares have blue lines on their sides. When at rest, the darker gray squares that form Stakataka's legs fit into the corners of the structure. As seen in the , Stakataka hates having anything on top of itself and will violently try to shake the object off. However, if someone can resist the shaking and successfully ride Stakataka, then it will calm down and develop respect for that person. In the anime Major appearances Stakataka debuted in The Long Vault Home!, where it arrived at the Pokémon School through an Ultra Wormhole around midnight. The Ultra Guardians attempted to it, but all of their attempts failed. It later made its way onto the construction site of a hotel being built by Viren and his henchmen. Viren mistook Stakataka for a statue stand and placed a golden statue of himself onto it, causing it to go berserk. With 's help, and detached the statue, calming Stakataka down long enough for it to allow him to catch it in a . Ash later it, allowing Stakataka to go through another Ultra Wormhole back to its home. Minor appearances Pokédex entries and type. Numerous lifeforms have apparently gathered to create a stone wall that remains motionless.}} In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |} |} In side games Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data Evolution Sprites Trivia * Stakataka is the heaviest Pokémon. Origin Stakataka resembles a castle tower. It may take inspiration from , a species of distinctly identified by its myriad of eyes, and , a yōkai known for blocking the way of travelers in the guise of a wall. Stakataka could also be inspired by the architecture of the , a culture that inhabited the Gymnesian Islands in Spain and was characterized by its architecture of white bricks in the shape of a pyramid. It could also take inspiration from , a collective tomb in Menorca where several bodies and jewels were found (which explains that each brick is an independent way of life; Stakataka being composed of individual life-forms would be echoing this). Name origin Stakataka may be a combination of ''stack and attack. Tundetunde may be derived from a repetition of 積んで tsunde (stacked). In other languages |fr=Ama-Ama|frmeaning=From |es=Stakataka|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Muramura|demeaning=From or |it=Stakataka|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=차곡차곡 Chagokchagok|komeaning=From |zh_cmn=壘磊石 / 垒磊石 Lěilěishí|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , , and |zh_yue=壘磊石 Léuihléuihsehk|zh_yuemeaning=From , , , and }} UB Assembly |bordercolor= |zh_yue=ＵＢ：堆砌 |zh_cmn=ＵＢ：堆砌 |fr=UC-Empilage |de=UB Mauerwerk |it=UC Structura |ko=UB레이 UB Lay |ru=УЧ Агрегат UCH Agregat |es=UE Bloques }} Related articles External links |} Category:Ultra Beasts de:Muramura es:Stakataka fr:Ama-Ama it:Stakataka ja:ツンデツンデ zh:垒磊石